farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Phantom Valley Chapter 7 Quest
The series was available from until and had 8 goals to complete the quest series. When you finish 6th goal you will be able to play 2 bonus goals that are free for members of VIP program and if you do not have it you will need 12 clicks from friends to unlock it, or you can buy unlock for . Goals may be given with some tasks already partially completed. Quest Description: ''Till the land reaps rewards! The curse will be lifted! We eagerly await the rewards the land will give us. While we wait, we're trying to see if we can speed up the process. '' __TOC__ Gone Batty! - Part 1 '' Welcome to the science guild traveler. I am... well it's been so long I've forgotten my name. Just call me Ranco. '' '' Thanks for your help Traveler! '' Gone Batty! - Part 2 '' We are trying to fix the problem in the portal so we can send you back and take our city with us. '' '' We need to build a second teleporter to try again. '' Gone Batty! - Part 3 '' We are unable to send even small matter across to the world outside. We'll probably have to boost the power of the transponders. '' '' Whoops, we burnt out test objects. Back to the drawing board. '' Gone Batty! - Part 4 '' So the secret to the curse is to figure out how to make the land give out rewards and find out what those rewards are. '' '' Nothing. We've dug up the land all about the place looking for these 'rewards'. Oh well, back to the drawing board. '' Gone Batty! - Part 5 '' There has got to be a way out. If a curse can be cast, it must also be uncast. '' '' If we got transported here. There must be a way for us to go back. Reverse the process somehow maybe? '' Gone Batty! - Part 6 '' Ah, I see you are satiating your interest in figuring out how the portals worked. From the look on your faces you haven't figured out how to break the curse either. '' '' I propose a new direction for your investigation. You must figure out how the previous Vanderpools kept the curse at bay. '' Gone Batty! - Part 7 '' For limbo, this land is pretty busy. We need some more help around here before we can take your investigation further. '' '' Good work. You're becoming more like the people now. '' Gone Batty! - Part 8 '' Henry is right. The science gooks are better at the portal business than we are. We should study how the other counts kept it at bay. '' '' Hey, I met a zombie who said he can tell us a story of the previous count. We may get some insights from him. '' Quest Gallery See Also *Quest __NOWYSIWYG__